Coin sorting devices are generally known. A user places one or more coins into a hopper or similar coin input location. A manually-operated or motorized coin separating mechanism dispenses coins one at a time from the input location to a sorting location where the coins are classified and sorted according to their diameter. Coins of a particular diameter, and consequently of a particular denomination, are directed into the appropriate one of a plurality of sorted coin storage containers and/or wrappers.
Coin sorting devices of the type described above are very effective and have enjoyed widespread commercial success. However, to increase the appeal of coin sorting devices to children and others, a need has been identified for a new and unobvious novelty coin sorting device.
According to the present invention, a new and improved novelty coin sorting apparatus is provided.
In accordance with the present invention, a coin sorting apparatus includes a housing and a coin transport assembly that receives individual associated coins from an entrance and moves the coins upwardly in the housing from a first elevation to a higher elevation relative to a support surface. A coin sorting assembly includes an inlet positioned to receive coins from the transport assembly. The coin sorting assembly includes a coin sorter that classifies coins according to their diameter. A plurality of coin chutes are located to receive coins from the coin sorter and convey received coins to a plurality of sorted coin chambers. A manual drive system is operably coupled to the coin transport assembly. A movable member is externally connected to the housing and is coupled to the manual drive system so that it moves between first and second positions in response to operation of the manual drive system.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved novelty coin sorting apparatus.
Another advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a coin sorting apparatus wherein a support base of the coin sorting apparatus us divided into multiple compartments to receive and retain sorted coins.
Still another advantage of the present invention is found in the provision of a coin sorting apparatus having an upper body portion and a base portion, wherein the base portion, itself, includes multiple sections, each of which supports said upper body portion above a support surface and defines a sorted coin-receiving compartment.
A further advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a novelty coin sorting apparatus wherein operation of the coin separating mechanism causes operation of an associated novelty amusement feature of the coin sorting apparatus.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a novelty coin sorting apparatus wherein a member reciprocates toward and away from an associated housing portion during operation of the coin separating mechanism.
A yet further advantage of the present invention is found in the provision of a novelty coin sorting apparatus wherein a coin transport member reciprocates between a first position, wherein the member is retracted relative to the housing of the apparatus, and an extended position wherein a portion of the member is extended and projects outwardly from the housing.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.